As shown in FIG. 8, an electronic device with fingerprint identification function 200 can include a substrate 201, an adhesive layer 202, and a fingerprint identification structure 203. The adhesive layer 202 joins the substrate 201 and the fingerprint identification structure 203 together. The fingerprint identification structure 203 includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 204, a transmitting layer 205, a receiving layer 206, and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 207. The transmitting layer 205 and the receiving layer 206 are each located on one of the two opposite surfaces of the TFT substrate 204. The FPC 207 is attached to a side of the transmitting layer 205 facing away from the receiving layer 206. An end of the FPC 207 is bent to connect a bottom surface of the TFT substrate 204 and is located adjacent to the receiving layer 206. The receiving layer 206 and the FPC 207 are positioned on and pasted on a same surface of the adhesive layer 202. The adhesive layer 202 is susceptible to deformation and decomposition from environmental conditions (e.g. variations in external temperature) and age. Due to a tendency of the adhesive layer 202 to shrink, the FPC 207 is often unintentionally detached from the TFT substrate 204. A better structure of the electronic device with a fingerprint identification apparatus 200 is needed.